Sugarless Jubilee Not On Your Life
by Tyna
Summary: Jubilee(25yrs) and Logan(unknown) have been trying to take a vacation ever since they were married but life always got in the way. Now they are determined to get away and woe be to the one's who interferes


Sugarless Jubilee - Not On Your Life  
  
DISCLAIMER: Marvel owns all the Marvel characters. No money is involved (story of my life). Inspired by a challenge to make a story from a group of words or phrases.  
  
SUMMARY: Jubilee(25yrs) and Logan(unknown) have been trying to take a vacation ever since they were married but life always got in the way. Now they are determined to get away and woe be to the one's who interfere.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm putting this up because I'm fresh out of ideas. I believe it's a good start and has potential. If you lovely folks could read and review with suggestions/plots I'm itching to write.   
  
FEEDBACK: Please send feedback of any kind (praise, flaming, constructive criticism, etc.) to naiya@mauimail.com  
  
*****  
  
Jubilee had worked herself up into frenzy. After 5 minutes, she'd gone through both end-table drawers, her dresser and closet that she and Logan shared. Most of her clothes lay in crumpled forgotten piles as objects, which included battered yellow tennis shoes and her pink bristled toothbrush, continued to fly around the room. Frustrated, Jubilee grabbed her backpack, stalked out of her room and made her way to the kitchen.  
  
Of all days to oversleep this was the worst. Logan told her a week ago while working on his chopped Harley that he intended on keeping his promise of a well-deserved vacation. "We're gonna leave early so be ready," he told her yesterday and presented her with a helmet. "The 'Butt-Kick Express'," he patted his motorcycle's seat affectionately, "leaves at 10 a.m. with or without you."  
  
In her haste, Jubilee didn't realize that all she had on was Logan's old red-checked, flannel shirt, cropped of course, and baby blue underwear. On her backside, left cheek, was the letter "Q". The right cheek sported the letter "T". If said together, it sounded like cutie.  
  
Luck would have it that she would encounter someone in the hallway. Scott was shuffling back towards his room from the kitchen with a large cup of hot coffee in his hands. When Jubilee rounded the corner at light speed, he had to rise up onto his tube sock clad toes and hold the cup up high to avoid certain collision.   
  
Jean, who had been following close behind her husband, tried to protect the cup of heated Ginger Ale she used to alleviate her headaches. Instantly her teke shield popped up and deflected Jubilee. She bounced back a ways, corrected her trajectory and continued on to the kitchen. Scott and Jean exchanged glances and shook their heads. Nothing stops Jubilee when she's like that. Laughing softly to themselves the headed back to their quarters.  
  
Meanwhile Jubilee had finally made it to the kitchen. Logan's duffle bag was propped up against the broom closet. Relieved that he hadn't left yet, Jubilee set her pack next to his and resumed her search, feverishly rummaging through all the drawers and cabinets. She moved like a snowstorm, flitting here and there, leaving chaos in her path. Yet she still couldn't find her precious stash of sugar-filled sweets, including the very rare cherry lollipop.   
  
Jubilee noticed clock on the wall and uttered an anguished sigh. It was half past nine o'clock and still nothing. Dejected, she flopped into the nearest chair and slouched down to pout. Suddenly a sliver of ice found its way into her shirt and slid slowly down her spine. "DRAKE!" she screamed and sat bolt upright. Then a very familiar bag was dangled in front of her eyes.  
  
Thinking up a thousand different deaths for a certain blonde-haired fiend distracted Jubilee. She wasn't fast enough to snatch her candy bag from his grasp before he danced out of reach.  
  
  
  
Bobby Drake was grinning like the cat that ate the canary and backed away until he hit the kitchen door. "Whatsa matter, 'craker? Not enough 'go-juice'? C'mon, pokey, you used to be a challenge," he taunted, then bolted out the kitchen's back door.   
  
Almost everyone in the mansion heard Jubilee's outraged, high-pitched roar. Those that had a good view of the meadow could see Bobby high-tailing it through a field of dandelions, dodging a few low-grade plasma bursts, with Jubilee hot on his heels.   
  
It was a ridiculous scene; two grown adults chasing each other like a couple of children playing keep-away, but no one could deny them their fun. Laughter was a rare commodity at the mansion, a thing to be treasured no matter what the source.  
  
Their chase took them close to the boathouse on the edge of the lake. A flock of ducks burst out of the thick reeds, startled by their good-natured yelling. Feathers hampered Bobby's vision and he misjudged his last step. Frantically his arms wind-milled in a desperate attempt to stay dry. Unfortunately, Jubilee had caught up to him but had not realized his predicament.  
  
In a jumble of body parts they careened into the lake. Bobby lost hold of Jubilee's candy bag and it sailed into the center, the deepest part of the lake, and promptly sunk into the depths below. Any hopes of gaining her candy back were lost.  
  
Jubilee was the first to break the surface gasping and spitting. Bobby followed but was immediately dunked back in by an irate Jubilee. She allowed him to remain on the surface after the fourth dunk. "Thanks a heap, Icehead! I was saving that 'cough' candy 'sputter' for the trip Logan promised me." She gave his head one last shove and swam to the pier on the other side of the lake.   
  
After Scott and Jean had vacated the boathouse, it had been converted into a pool house, or in this case lake house. Normally at this time of day it was deserted. Strangely enough Jubilee heard music coming from the window.  
  
"I want some red roses for a blue lady  
  
Mister florist take my order please  
  
We had a silly quarrel the other day  
  
I hope these pretty flowers chase her blues..."  
  
Jubilee crept quietly up to the window and took a peek inside. Rogue and Gambit danced their way around the small room oblivious to their observer. They had only eyes for each other. Feeling like a peeping tom, Jubilee backed away from the window and nearly ran Bobby over, again.  
  
Quickly she stifled her yelp of surprised and punched his shoulder. "Creep! Stop sneaking up on me. Ya nearly gave me a heart attack," she whispered sternly. "C'mon, let's get to the mansion and dry off before we catch cold. 'sides it almost ten and I don't wanna be late."  
  
"Not a problem for me," Bobby grinned and iced up. The air temperature dropped and Jubilee's teeth began to chatter. She fixed him with the meanest glare she could muster while shivering.  
  
"If I catch cold, you are the first person I'm gonna bug to fetch me things." Her threat was destroyed by the huge grin on her face. It fell into a horrified stare when she heard Logan's Harley rev in the distance. "LOGAN!" she shouted and ran toward the garage. She paused to wave a hasty goodbye to Bobby and continued on her way.  
  
Logan heard her shriek and smiled. 'That's my girl' he thought fondly and continued to rev the engine. He was just about to pull out when he spotted Jubilee running up to the garage from the kitchen.  
  
"Waitaminute! I still got two minutes!" she shouted struggling to get her backpack settled on her shoulders. She gave up and dumped the offending pack in Logan's path in a huff and planted her fists on her hips.  
  
Grinning widely, Logan cut the Harley's engine and set it on its kickstand. He paused to take a good look at his wife and his grin broke into an ear-to-ear smile.  
  
Annoyed beyond reason, Jubilee stepped up to Logan. "What the hell is so funny?" she chattered in his face, still cold from her encounter with Bobby.   
  
"Actually darlin' I set our clock an hour ahead so you have plenty of time to get ready," he replied calmly and steeled himself for her reaction. 


End file.
